


Will You?

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: In the very late hours of the night, you and Bucky stay up talking about your commitment to each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 9





	Will You?

In the silence of the night, with the city lights and rushing city streets below, there laid Bucky Barnes and you in your small studio apartment. Everything was in complete darkness except for the small portion of your room that had light shined upon it from your old lamp that rested on your bedside table.

You rested your head on Bucky’s shirtless torso drawing circles into his chest. His metal arm wrapped protectively around you. You listened to his steady heartbeat that seemed to be in sync with yours. 

You sat up and looked at him, your face crinkled together as if you’re thinking about something. Bucky looked up at you and smiled softly, “What?”

“Will you buy a puppy with me?”

“As long as it isn’t some small chihuahua.”

“Will you start a family with me?”

“A boy and a girl. Steven James and Rebecca Ann.”

“Will you stay if I can’t have children?”

“We can adopt.”

“Will you be upset if I don’t want children?”

“We can adopt more dogs or cats.”

You smiled and giggled, “Will you love me forever?”

Bucky reached up and cupped your cheek with his metal hand, “Until my dying day.” After you bent over and pressed your lips to Bucky’s, he mumbled against your lips, “Will you marry me?”

You smiled into the kiss and mumbled back a “Yes.”


End file.
